Into Space 2 In-game Stats
Do you want to share your Into Space 2 stats with us? Please post your comment below, you will comment as: ---- Hull - HP - Rocket's HP Hull Armor - Rocket's Hull Armor Weight - Rocket's Weight Auto Repair - Rocket's Auto Repair (will be auto-repaired) Slots - Rocket's Used Slots (based on the required slots, if you have 9/9 and also you have only 5 slots used, its because of your slots required on one of your slots)/ The Max slots will use for the Rocket (based on the slots will carry "on the head, or the misc") Engine - Power - would be the speed, the fastest way to Space per second Fuel - much time you can make high speed, and also you can reach Space for that Fuel Consumption - the long lasting for your engine, which it increases the time for your Fuel to turn empty, long speed for a long time, based on your engine, booster, and bodies (they are gaining power) Boosters - Power - speed of booster, if reaches Rocket Parts 5, the boosters' power would be high, and will be high speed, but it decreases the fuel Fuel - much times would make additional speed to your Rocket - booster, when high power and fuel, it is very useful Fuel Consumption - longer to your booster, and slightly decreases your fuel when using the booster Overheating - many seconds needed to rest the booster before it will boost again. If longer the overheating, the longer would needed to rest before the another boost to your rocket Control - Handling - is used by the part of the rocket, means that handle the rocket Streamling - is used by the part of the rocket, for the control of the rocket which it would make the rocket better Miscellaneous - Radar Type - is based on what type of the radar are you using, Radar-1 or Radar-2. If 0, means you are not using the Radar Refueling rate - using the one misc item called Refueling, means there will be a rate of Refueling, can be also when no misc item used (it can be acquired in an Achievement), the refueling can be useful when picking the fuels, and there would be fueling your rocket again after picking a fuel Repair rate - repair rate can be come by acquiring an Achievement. It means can be repair again after picking repair kits. It is also useful when auto-repairing by the misc item called Autorepair System Shock resistance - you against the storm, when you are going through the storm, it causes thunder, and also it affects to your rocket. The thunder would receive you a HP (from the head) of your rocket, and it would also receives a lot of HP. When it goes to higher number of rate, means the damage of your rocket slightly decreases against the storm, and can be continue in a journey with few HP received by the storm. The shock resistance (rate) would increase at the upgrade called Lightning protection, and the very bad thing is some of the rocket parts that reaches Rocket Parts 3-5, there would be no resistance to storms, like [[Mk-V-P] from the last part of the Engine, so means it is too fragile to the storms.] ---- This comment shows us an example, which it is the great way to post your comment Hull - HP - 2000 Hull Armor - 21 Weight - 11080 Auto Repair - 1 Slots - 9/9 Engine - Power - 254 Fuel - 1615 Fuel Consumption - 0.5 Boosters - Power - 180.8 Fuel - 480 Fuel Consumption - 0.9 Overheating - 60 Control - Handling - 3.09 Streamling - 0.9729 Miscellaneous - Radar Type - 0 Refueling rate - 1 Repair rate - 1.3 Shock resistance - 0.41 You may also take a picture on your info without typing your stats, follow the steps: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can see the picture that you will post in your comment: Category:Into Space 2 Category:In-game Stats